Devices and techniques for the rapid detection of certain bacteria are known in the art. For example, the Tandem Icon Strep A test kit utilizes a procedure wherein Streptococcus antigens are extracted from a sample and are bound to a membrane. A colorometric test is then conducted whereby an enzyme conjugated to an antibody is bound to the antigen and thereafter a substrate for the enzyme is contacted with the enzyme. If the enzyme is present, the substrate turns color thereby indicating a positive test. Although this is a useful technique, a need exists for a test having a longer shelf life, which is cheaper and which may be more versatile.